


Worst Halloween Ever

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Buck is Eddie’s Rock, Eddie is a great father and Buck will happily remind him, Eddie trusting Buck, Emotional Eddie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rough call, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: After a having to cancel plans with his son and a rough call, Buck takes a moment to comfort Eddie. He’s not great at voicing his feelings and asking for what he needs but with Buck he doesn’t have to.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Worst Halloween Ever

Eddie was utterly devastated. He had made plans to take Chris trick-or-treating, not to mention Buck was going to be spending the day with them as well, and now they had to work the holiday weekend. He even had a costume picked out. This would be his first Halloween away from Christopher since he left the military. Bobby tried to get them the weekend but his efforts were obviously in vain. Now he not only had to tell his son his Abuela would have to take him trick-or-treating but he had to give up his day with Buck. And if there’s one thing he learned from working holidays his first year at the 118, its that holidays bring the worst cases. 

And this Halloween did not disappoint. They had three calls that night. The first two calls were pretty tame. One was a party that got a little out hand, they met Athena at the scene. The second was a party accident, whoever thought it would be a good idea to recreate horror movie scenes but with real weapons should spend some alone time with Athena. But the third call, now that one really got to Eddie. 

They got a call strange call from what sounded like a young boy. In the call he said he was in a house, or rather room, the boy didn’t know and was having trouble breathing. The call cut out right after that though. That set off all kinds of alarms. Athena and the 118 were on this one together since it seemed a potential kidnapping was involved. Maddie and the other 9-1-1 dispatchers managed to get a rough one mile location from the phone call and they did their best to isolate background noise for any extra clues. They also had a call from some distraught parents about a missing child so they had some extra information there. Now, they did find the child and did their best. It did turn out to be an abduction and the man is behind bars. The child is in the hospital recovering. He had hit his head and had a few other cuts and bruises during this whole ordeal and was being kept overnight for observation. 

Calls with kids were always the hardest for Eddie, being a father himself. This child happened to be close to his sons age and even had similar features. The parents had turned their backs for only a second. That’s one of Eddies biggest fears. And his son, with his condition, he just couldn’t bear the thought. 

Buck could see Eddie was lost in his own head, standing by his locker. He approached his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you ok?” He just shook his head. 

“Is it…is it cuz it was a kid?” Eddie nodded, tears starting to well in his eyes. 

“It’s…it’s…always hard when kids are involved. I can’t help but…but wonder what if that was my son? And…and…also that I had to let Christopher down. Again.”  
Buck had slipped his arm around his friends shoulders. Letting him know he was here for him.   
“This isn’t the first time I had to cancel something fun with him because of work. And he loves I’m a firefighter, he’s such an understanding kid but on days like today I just feel like I’m failing him…not there for him…” 

Eddie turned towards Buck and sort of collapsed into him. Burying his face in Buck chest, tears silently falling. Buck wrapped his arms around his friend. He was normally so put together, it was hard seeing him in pain. But Eddie’s always so strong for others, Buck will be damned if he’s going to fail his friend now. Buck knows he wouldn’t open up to just anyone either, so Buck’s not going to take his trust for granted. 

“Edmundo Diaz, you are a great father. Christopher knows that. Hell, everyone knows that. You’re doing the best you can and Christopher certainly doesn’t feel like you’re failing him. And IF and I mean IF something like that ever happened to him, you have me, the 118, and Athena Grant at your back. But that’s also why that’s never gonna happen.” 

Eddie chuckled softly, tears still spilling onto Buck’s shirt. “Thanks, Evan. Still…This has to be the worst Halloween ever.” 

Buck didn’t say anything, he just continued to hold his friend, doing the best he could to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Because I feel like, as a father, Eddie would have some angsty/emotional moments after tough calls with kids.


End file.
